Maska Śmierci Szkarłatnej
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} 250px|thumb|Oryginalna ilustracja noweli autorstwa Harry'ego Clarka. Śmierć Szkarłatna od dawna pustoszyła ową krainę. Nigdy dżuma nie bywała tak nieodparta, tak straszliwa. Jej oznaką widomą była krew — czerwień i szkarada krwi. Towarzyszyły jej bóle ostre, nagły zawrót głowy, a potem — obfity przez wszystkie pory wyciek potów i rozłąka z życiem. Purpurowa plamistość ciała, a szczególniej twarzy, usuwała ofiarę poza koło żyjących, pozbawiając jej wszelkiej pomocy i wszelkiego współczucia. Napad, rozwój i skutek choroby były sprawą półgodzinnych zabiegów. Atoli książę Prospero szczęśliwą miał gwiazdę, nieustraszone serce i umysł przenikliwy. Gdy dżuma na wpół wyludniła jego obszary, zwołał tysiąc dzielnych, chwackiego przyrodzenia druhów płci obojej, wybranych spośród rycerzy i dworek jego świty, i wraz z nimi usunął się od świata w ustronną samotnię jednego ze swych warownych opactw. Był to obszerny i wspaniały budynek, twór iście książęcy, w stylu cudacznym, a wszakże godnym podziwu. Tęgi a wysoki mur przysparzał mu obwodu. Ów mur spiżową miał bramę. Świta, zaledwo przedostawszy się do wnętrza, z pomocą pieców i krzepkich młotów zalutowała rygle. Postanowiono zawarować się przeciw nagłym zakusom rozpaczy od zewnątrz i zamknąć wszelki odwrót weselnym szałom od wewnątrz. Opactwo było suto zaopatrzone w żywność. Dzięki tym środkom ochronnym dwór księcia mógł drwić z zarazy. Ludność po tamtej stronie muru wedle sił i możności krzątała się dokoła swego zbawienia. Cokolwiek miało się zdarzyć, wszelka troska i wszelka zaduma była obecnie szaleństwem. Książę wszystkim dostarczył źródeł uciechy. Byli tam wesołkowie, byli żonglerzy, tancerze, grajkowie, był czar pod wszelką postacią, było wino. Wewnątrz — zbiór wszelakich cudów i bezpieczeństwo. Zewnątrz — Śmierć Szkarłatna. Na schyłku piątego czy szóstego miesiąca swego pobytu w warownych zaciszach, a w chwili najzapalczywszego po tamtej stronie murów srożenia się klęski — stało się, że książę Prospero uraczył tysiąc swych druhów płci obojej balem maskowym niesłychanego przepychu. Co za rozkoszna to była maskarada! Lecz niechże mi wprzód dane będzie opisać komnaty, w których się spełniła. Było ich siedem — w głównym przestrzale pałacu. W wielu zamkach ten szereg komnat tworzy długą, w prostej linii perspektywę, lecz skrzydła drzwi są na oścież, aż do zetknięcia się z obojgiem ścian rozwarte, tak że wzrok biegnie bez przeszkód do końca. W danym razie było zgoła inaczej, jak można się tego było spodziewać po księciu i po jego pochopnym do dziwów umyśle. Komnaty miały rozkład tak nieprawidłowy, iż oko nie mogło naraz ogarnąć więcej nad jedną. W odstępie dwudziestu lub trzydziestu jardów zjawiał się nagły zakręt — i przy każdym zakręcie widok nowy. Po prawej i lewej stronie — w pośrodku każdej ściany wysokie a wąskie okno gotyckie wychodziło na ślepy korytarz, żłobiący się zgodnie z zawiłym rozkładem komnat. W każdym oknie tkwiły szyby o barwach, zastosowanych do głównego tonu w ozdobach komnaty należącej do okna. Na przykład — komnata we wschodnim skrzydle zamku miała obicie błękitne i okna z ciemnego błękitu. Drugą z kolei zdobiła i oblekała purpura, tedy szyby były purpurowe. Trzecia — do cna zielona z zielonymi oknami. Czwartą w stroju pomarańczowym — pomarańczowe rozwidniały okna. Piąta — biała. Szósta — fioletowa. Siódmą komnatę sztywnie oblekał czarny aksamit, przesłaniając całe sklepienie i mury, i ciężkimi zwojami opadając na dywan z tejże tkaniny i tej samej barwy. Atoli w tej wyjątkowej komnacie barwa okien nie odpowiadała wnętrzu. Szyby były szkarłatne, o skrzącej barwie krwi. Tedy w żadnej z siedmiu komnat — wśród gęstwy obficie rozrzuconych lub przypiętych do lamperii ozdób ze złota — nie było ani lampy, ani kandelabrów. Ani lamp, ani świec. Ani śladu jakichkolwiek w tym rodzaju rozwidnień w całym długim szeregu tych komnat. Wszakże w okalających je korytarzach tuż pod każdym oknem tkwił olbrzymi trójnóg z płonącym zarzewiem, którego promienie przenikały poprzez barwne szyby, rzęsistym brzaskiem olśniewając komnatę. Stąd był dostatek mieniących się barwą i fantastycznych widoków. Wszakże oświetlenie komnaty zachodniej, owej czarnej komnaty, kędy brzask zarzewia przez krwawe szyby strumienił się po czarnych aksamitach, było złowieszczostraszliwe i przydawało twarzom zabłąkanych do wnętrza śmiałków wyraz tak dziwny, że szczupła jeno garstka tancerzy zdobywała się na odwagę postawienia swej stopy w magicznym przybytku tej komnaty. W tej samej właśnie komnacie — u zachodniej ściany — stał olbrzymi zegar hebanowy. Wahadło jego kołysało się z głuchym, ciężkim, jednostajnym tykaniem i gdy wskazówka minutowa dokonała swego wokół tarczy obiegu, a godzina miała zadzwonić, z mosiężnych płuc olbrzyma dobywał się dźwięk czysty, donośny, głęboki i nad wyraz melodyjny, lecz o tonie tak swoistym i tak napiętym, że grajkowie kapeli co godzina musieli zaprzestawać na mgnienie swych akordów, aby słuchać gry godzin — tancerze wbrew woli poniechiwali swych wirowań. Chwilowy popłoch ogarniał wesołą gromadę — i widziano, jak przez cały czas brzmienia kurantów najzuchwalsi bledli, a najstarsi wiekiem i najdojrzalsi umysłem prowadzili dłonią po czole niby w zadumie lub w gorączkowym majaczeniu. Lecz gdy ostatnie echo zamierało, skrzydlaty śmieszek przelatał po całym zgromadzeniu. Grajkowie spoglądali po sobie i uśmiechając się na myśl o własnej wrażliwości i nierozsądku, ciszkiem przyrzekali sobie nawzajem, że następny śpiew kurantów nie wywrze na nich podobnego wrażenia, a później — po upływie sześćdziesięciu minut, brzemiennych trojgiem tysiąców i sześciorgiem secin sekund dopełnionej godziny, następował nowy śpiew nieodpartych kurantów i powtarzał się ten sam popłoch, ten sam dreszcz, te same majaczenia. Wszakże na przekór tym przerwom, orgia odznaczała się wesołością i przepychem. Upodobania księcia były zgoła osobliwe. Miał oko wprawne w dziedzinie barw i efektów. Pogardzał wszelkim decorum mody. Jego zamiary były zuchwałe i dzikie, a pomysły olśniewały przepychem barbarzyńskim. Byli tacy, którzy go posądzali o szaleństwo. Jego dworzanie czuli dobrze, iż tak nie jest. Wszakże trzeba było słyszeć go, widzieć i obcować z nim bezpośrednio, aby się upewnić, iż tak nie jest. right|250px|thumb|Oryginalna ilustracja noweli, autorstwa [[wikipedia:pl:Aubrey Beardsley|Aubreya Beardsleya.]] Ze względu na tak wielką uroczystość, sam przeważnie zarządzał doborem ruchomych sprzętów w siedmiu komnatach i nakaz jego upodobań osobistych narzucił styl przebraniom. Doprawdy, były to pomysły dziwolążne. Było to wprost wspaniałe, olśniewające! Była w tym — pokusa i fantazja — wiele z tego, co potem ujrzano w "Hernanim". Były postacie całkiem arabeskowe, postrojone niedorzecznie, ukształtowane na przekór wszelkim prawidłom — dziwy potworne jak majaki. Było tam pod dostatkiem czaru, rozpusty i wybryków — źdźbło zgrozy i obfitość szkarady. Słowem, była to ciżba zmór, które kroczyły napuszyście — po siedmiu komnatach. I zmory owe wyprawiały wszelkiego rodzaju łamańce, brocząc barwami komnat — i rzekłbyś, iż spod ich stóp wysnuwały się dźwięki muzyki i że dziwaczne akordy kapeli były echem ich kroków. A od czasu do czasu z komnaty aksamitnej dolatał rozdzwoniony śpiew hebanowego zegara. I wówczas na okamgnienie wszystko nieruchomiało — wszystko milkło prócz głosu zegara. Zmory stygły, drętwiały w swych ruchach. Lecz oto — echa kurantów zamierały — ich śpiew trwał jeno chwilę — i zaledwo pierzchły, już skrzydlaty i nie dotłumiony śmieszek trzepotał się wszędy. I znowu grzmiała kapela, i ożywiały się zmory — i kurczyły się w tak wesołych podrygach, jak nigdy, przyswajając sobie barwy okien, poprzez które strumienił się pożar trójnogów. Lecz żadna z masek nie śmiała już zabłąkać się do komnaty, która tkwiła tam — na samym zachodzie — noc się bowiem zbliżała, i wzmożone w swej czerwieni światło napływało od przekrwionych szyb, a kruczość żałobnych draperii nabrała grozy. I dla śmiałka, który dotknął stopą żałobnych dywanów, zegar hebanowy rozbrzmiewał cięższym i uroczyściej potężnym śpiewem kurantów, niźli dla uszu masek wirujących w beztroskiej oddali pozostałych komnat. Komnaty owe roiły się od ludzi i życie tętniło w nich rozgorączkowanym wrzeniem. Wir wesela trwał nieustannie, aż wreszcie północ wybiła na zegarze. Wówczas, jak już rzekłem, kapela zamarła. Kołowrotny rozpęd tancerzy ustał i, jak dawniej, wszystko zaprawiło się trwożnym znieruchomieniem. Jeno tym razem krtań zegara miała dwanaście do wydzwonienia uderzeń — tedy łacno stać się mogło, iż więcej myśli wkradło się do zadumy tych, którzy wśród ciżby ucztujących podejmowali się myślenia. I zapewne dla tej samej przyczyny niektóre z ciżby osoby, zanim jeszcze ostatnie echa ostatniego uderzenia roztajały w ciszy, zdążyły wypatrzyć obecność maski, która dotąd zgoła nie ściągnęła na siebie uwagi. I gdy szeptem podano sobie dokoła wieść o tym najściu, powstał wśród ciżby porozumiewawczy zgiełk i pomruk zdziwienia i niezadowolenia — a po nim nastąpił w końcu dreszcz strachu, zgrozy i wstrętu. Trzeba było niewątpliwie aż nazbyt niezwykłego zjawiska, aby wywrzeć takie wrażenie na ciżbie takich, jak je opisałem, widziadeł. Swoboda zapustna tej nocy była wprawdzie bez mała nieograniczona, lecz osobistość, o której mowa, prześcignęła pomysły Herodowe i przekroczyła względne skądinąd granice nakazanych przez księcia pozorów. W sercu ludzi najbardziej nieczułych są struny, które lada dotyk porusza. Nawet w duszy najbezpowrotniejszych zatraceńców — tych, dla których śmierć i życie jest zarówno igraszką — tkwi coś, z czym igrać nie można. Całe zatem zgromadzenie zdawało się do głębi wyczuwać niesmaczność i niewłaściwość zachowania się oraz ubioru nieznanego gościa. Osobistość była smukła i chuda, od stóp do głów opatulona w całun. Maska tająca oblicze tak trafnie wyobrażała twarz zesztywniałego trupa, że najszczegółowsze badanie z trudem wykryłoby fortel. Mimo to wszyscy rozbawieni hulajdusze mogliby, jeśli nie pochwalić, w każdym razie ścierpieć ów żart potworny. Wszakże maska posunęła się aż do przyswojenia godeł Śmierci Szkarłatnej. Jej ubiór był pokalany krwią, a jej wysokie czoło oraz wszystkie zarysy twarzy były zbryzgane straszliwym szkarłatem. Gdy oczy księcia Prospera padły na tę postać widmową, która ruchem powolnym, uroczystym i napuszystym, jakby dla utrzymania się w roli, kroczyła tu i tam wpośród tancerzy, zauważono w pierwszej chwili, że pokurczył go gwałtowny dreszcz strachu czy też wstrętu, lecz w mgnienie potem — czoło jego spurpurowiało od gniewu. — Kto śmie — zapytał głosem ochrypłym stojących w pobliżu dworzan — kto śmie nam urągać tymi bluźnierczymi drwinami? Pochwyćcie go i pozbawcie maski, abyśmy poznali, kogo — skoro świt — mamy na murach stryczkiem pokarać! A gdy to mówił, znajdował się książę Prospero w komnacie wschodniej, czyli błękitnej. Słowa jego donośnie i wyraźnie zabrzmiały po wszystkich siedmiu komnatach, gdyż książę był nieugięty i krzepki W sobie, zaś kapela zamarła na jego skinienie. A stało się, że w komnacie błękitnej przebywał książę mając po bokach świtę pobladłych dworzan. Początkowo, gdy mówił, świta nieznacznym ruchem pokwapiła się ku natrętowi, który przez chwilę był dostępny, a który obecnie krokiem śmiałym i majestatycznym zbliżał się coraz do księcia. Atoli pod wpływem jakiejś nieokreślonej trwogi, która ogarnęła całe zgromadzenie na widok niedorzecznego zuchwalstwa maski, nie było nikogo, co by dłoń na niej położył, tak że nie znajdując żadnych przeszkód zjawiony przeszedł tuż o dwa kroki od księcia i podczas gdy niezliczone tłumy, jakby jednakiemu posłuszne odruchowi, odpłynęły od środka komnaty ku murom, szedł dalej — bez przerwy — tym samym uroczystym i miarowym krokiem, który go przed chwilą cechował, z komnaty błękitnej do komnaty purpurowej, z komnaty purpurowej, do komnaty zielonej, z zielonej do pomarańczowej, z owej do białej, z tej zaś do fioletowej, zanim poruszono się, aby go stanowczo zatrzymać. Wówczas jednak stało się, że książę Prospero, rozjątrzony gniewem i wstydem chwilowego tchórzostwa, rzucił się na oślep poprzez sześć komnat, dokąd nikt za nim nie pośpieszył, gdyż strach śmiertelny owładnął całym tłumem. Potrząsając obnażonym mieczem, zbliżył się na odległość trzech czy czterech kroków do uchodzącego zjawu, gdy nagle ów ostatni, dotarłszy do krańca komnaty aksamitnej, odwrócił się znienacka, stawiając czoło swemu prześladowcy. Rozległ się krzyk przenikliwy — i miecz, błysnąwszy, ześliznął się na żałobne dywany, gdzie książę Prospero padł martwy w chwilę potem. Wówczas, zdobywając się na ślepą odwagę rozpaczy, tłumy masek rzuciły się społem do czarnej komnaty — i schwyciwszy nieznajomego, który na kształt wyniosłego posągu trwał wyprostowany i nieruchomy w cieniu hebanowego zegara, doznały strachu bez nazwy, stwierdzając naocznie, że pod całunem i pod trupią larwą, których pochwycenie kosztowało je tylu nadludzkich wysiłków żaden kształt namacalny nie ma swego pobytu. Rozpoznano wówczas obecność Śmierci Szkarłatnej. Przyszła jako złodziej nocny. I wszyscy biesiadnicy — jeden po drugim — padli w komnatach hulaszczych, skropionych rosą krwawego chrztu, i każdy skonał w rozpaczliwych odruchach swego upadku. I życie w zegarze hebanowym zamarło wraz z życiem ostatniego z tych wesołych chwatów. I żary trójnogów wygasły. I Ciemność, i Ruina, i Śmierć Szkarłatna rozpostarły wszędy swą władzę nieograniczoną. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Masque of the Red Death (oryginał w języku angielskim) *La máscara de la muerte roja (w języku hiszpańskim) *Punaisen kuoleman naamio (w języku fińskim) *Le Masque de la mort rouge (w języku francuskim) *Маска Красной Смерти (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim